Maddie Fitzpatrick
Maddie Fitzpatrick (Full name: Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick) (played by Ashley Tisdale) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. She also appeared on its spin-off, The Suite Life on Deck on one episode and Hannah Montana episode in season 1, "On The Road Again?" She mentioned that she was jealous of Ashley Tisdale. ( as in "Lip Syncin In The Rain" ) http:// Maddie is the teenage candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager of the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, and a counselor for her school's summer camp, Camp Heaven On Earth. In the season 1 episode, "Pilot Your Own Life", her full name was revealed to be Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. She returned from Antarctica in the episode Team Tipton. While she comes from a lower class family, Maddie is very hard-working, outspoken, and intelligent but, in several episodes, she is shown as being selfish and uses London Tipton and her money and power (mostly at the cause of London's own selfishness or stupidity), though she always loses out when this side of her personality is shown. Though she has a firm will and independent mind, she is easily bribed by London into doing or saying almost anything. She attends a Catholic school at "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" (A name taken from the fourth season of M*A*S*H) and does not attend a Public School called Cheevers High with Zack, Cody, London, and Nia, because she already supposedly graduated . Maddie is London's closest friend, though London often provokes her, saying that she has ugly hair and clothes and often treats her like a servant, as in the episode Footloser, usually bribing her with money. Maddie also babysits Zack and Cody, and gets along well with their mother, who sees Maddie somewhat like a daughter. Zack has a huge crush on her in Season One, however the crush turns on and off during Seasons 2-3. She is a strong supporter of environmental causes. She is left-handed. In the episode Kisses and Basketball it is revealed that she has asthma. During most of Season Three, she has been gone helping at a summer camp called "Camp Heaven on Earth", after that she spend a semester in Antarctica. It was later revealed in Team Tipton that she was in Antarctica saving the penguins. She was absent for a numerous number of episodes and was replaced with Nia Moseby. However, she returned in the episode Team Tipton. She left again after Team Tipton only because of Disney Channel airing the episodes out of order. She returned again in the episode Foiled Again. In Lip Synchin' in the Rain a recurring joke is made that when she says she looks like Sharpay from High School Musical but no one claims they see it (an inside reference to the fact she plays the role in the films.) She will not return as a main character on the spin-off, The Suite Life on Deck due to the fact she will be attending college. She appeared on The Suite Life on Deck episode Maddie on Deck. In this new episode, she meets Bailey Pickett (played by Debby Ryan), and they quickly become friends. In the end Maddie kisses Zack and he regains confidence. With that, he beat the prince and won Maddie's heart. http:// *'Liam Fitzpatrick' - (Played by Cody Arens) Liam is Maddie's younger brother. He taunts Maddie in the episode, Not So Suite 16, because he has to get braces which stops her sweet sixteen party. Many people do not like him, such as Maddie, Marilyn (his own grandmother), Zack, and Carey, who can see why Maddie describes him as a 'booger'. *'Marilyn Fitzpatick' - (Played by Kathryn Joosten) She is Maddie's grandmother, who is a resident of Oregon. She flew all the way to Boston, just for Maddie's sweet sixteen party. *'Genevieve Fitzpatrick' - Maddie's older sister. She is married, mentioned in the episode, Poor Little Rich Girl, where Mr. Moseby speaks of Maddie's own room when he replicates a dance and song that Maddie once sung that goes like, "My sister got a groom, I got my own room, WHAT!". *'Margie Fitzpatrick' - (Voiced by Mary Kate McGeehan) Maddie's mother whose voice is heard (and arm seen through a window) in the episodes Not So Suite 16, and Poor Little Rich Girl. *'Irving Fitzpatrick' - (Voiced by Ernie Lively) Maddie's father. He is never seen in the series, but Maddie mentions that the ties she wears as part of her uniform are actually his. He and Margie are often heard arguing off-screen very loudly. *'"Other Siblings"'-In "Maddie On Deck", Maddie said, "Me and my family of 12 went to the Big Canyon." In "Foiled Again," London Tipton walks up to Maddie and asks what she did with her weekend. Maddie replies "Oh, nothing. I just stayed home and counted my siblings." *'"Granny Fitzpatrick"'-Maddie's grandmother who lives with her. She is mentioned only in "Poor Little Rich Girl". http:// *'Zack Martin' - Zack, (played by Dylan Sprouse) had a crush on Maddie throughout all 3 seasons of the original series. When she returned in 'Maddie On Deck' from the spinoff series, he resumed his crush on her and she started responding to it, to the point of kissing him as a confidence boost. *'Lance Fishman Lifeguard' - Maddie and Lance briefly dated toward the beginning of the show, but she dumped him because of his strange obsession with water and fish. *'Chuck'- Chuck had a date with Maddie on the episode 'Rumors' but dumped her when he heard the rumor that London spread saying her and Lance were back together. *'Jason Harrington'- a blonde rich boy who is seen in the episode 'Maddie checks in'. Jason who liked Maddie also thought she was rich. They had a lot in common like recycling, protesting against the same thing, charity work, saving trees and lots of other things. Zack and Cody helped Maddie pretend that she was rich so that Jason would like her. *'Trevor' - Trevor, (played by Zac Efron) falls for London at first, but later in the episode he ends up making out with Maddie twice. *'Jeffrey' - (played by Drew Seeley) His grandfather's phone was found by Maddie in Romancing the Phone and someone calls to reclaim the phone. The mystery person has much in common with her, and she falls in love with him. When the person comes to reclaim the phone, she finds out that the owner is an old man. Dismayed, she still spends the day with him. After, the old man introduces his grandson Jeffrey, who is exactly like him but Maddie's age. Hey remember Danielle Cohn is 13!